Estupido
by nataliezore
Summary: Study tour memang menyenangkan, namun sepertinya akan berubah menjadi turnamen adu jotos jika yang sekamar denganmu adalah rivalmu–atau bisa dibilang orang yang kau sukai. [BBBFang, Yaoi, DLDR, full warnings inside. RnR please?]
1. First Day

4\. Hari kedua, 01.12 AM.

_Dingin._

_Rasanya dingin seperti es._

_Lelaki bersurai hitam gelap itu memandang sekelilingnya, mendapati dirinya berada di tengah tumpukan salju yang terlihat empuk–namun dinginnya menusuk sampai tulang. Giginya bergemeletuk, menggigil ditengah suhu dibawah 0 derajat. Matanya menyipit, memandangi rombongan penguin yang beriringan berjalan ke arahnya._

_Eh, penguin?_

_Kenapa bisa ada penguin dan salju di Malaysia?_

_Lucu sekali, padahal Fang ingat sekali bahwa semalam dia sedang berada di kamar hotel, berebut jatah kasur dengan rivalnya–sampai-sampai mereka berdua kelelahan dan tertidur. Tapi, sekarang dia tiba-tiba berpindah tempat._

_Salju dan penguin itu identik dengan kutub selatan._

_Berarti, sekarang dia sedang berada di kutub sela–_

"HUAAH!"

Fang terbangun di tengah tidurnya dengan wajah kusut. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dan sekarang dia sedang mencoba untuk menormalkannya kembali. Matanya tertutup, berusaha merilekskan diri. Mimpi random macam apa itu? melihat penguin, salju bertumpuk dan rasa dingin yang menusuk–

–tunggu, sepertinya rasa dingin itu nyata.

Mata violet itu berpendar, memandang sekelilingnya sembari mengelus kedua lengannya–berusaha menghangatkan diri. Ia mendapati bahwa selimutnya–yang seharusnya menutupi badannya dari suhu pegunungan yang menusuk–malah sudah tidak ada. Fang menelusuri kamar penginapan itu, sampai maniknya berhenti pada rivalnya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Boboiboy terlihat sedang menggulung dirinya di tengah selimut tebal yang hangat.

Seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi, kecuali kepalanya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi damai–dan Fang benar-benar akan memandangi wajah itu dengan rona merah di pipinya jika keadaannya tidak seperti ini. Sepertinya hawa dingin berhasil membekukan hatinya yang biasanya berdegup kencang saat bersama ataupun hanya melihat Boboiboy.

_Sialan!_

Dengan jengkel, jemari Fang segera menggenggam ujung dari selimut itu lalu menariknya kuat-kuat, sampai-sampai tubuh Boboiboy terguling lalu jatuh dari kasur–menimbulkan suara dentuman yang terdengar menyakitkan. Fang bersorak dalam hati, mendapati selimut yang sedari tadi dimonopoli Boboiboy kini sudah berada di genggamannya.

Sementara Boboiboy?

"Ugh…"

Manik hazel Boboiboy mengerjap pelan, dengan tangan yang sedang mengusap punggungnya yang terasa sakit. Tubuhnya menggigil karena kontak langsung dengan lantai yang dingin seperti es. Ia mengerang, lalu memandang sekelilingnya.

Kenapa dia bisa ada dibawah?

Boboiboy segara menegapkan badannya, lalu mendapati seorang lelaki berwajah oriental tengah menggulung dirinya dengan selimut–sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya. Dengan ekspresi meremehkan seperti biasanya, ia terkekeh saat melihat gigi Boboiboy bergemeletuk karena kedinginan.

"Makan tuh lantai dingin!"

Wah, ngajak berantem, nih.

Boboiboy segera menarik selimut yang dipakai Fang, membuat lelaki bersurai kehitaman itu terjungkal, untungnya tidak sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan jengkel, Fang langsung menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Boboiboy yang sedang bersiap untuk melanjutkan tidurnya–dengan selimut yang ada padanya.

_Twitch._

Sudut perempatan sudah muncul di dahi Fang–sementara Boboiboy hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu berdecak pelan.

"Wah, Fang sudah marah, aku takut sekali!" Boboiboy berkata dengan nada mengejek, wajahnya dibuat-buat seperti orang ketakutan. "Aduh, siapapun tolong aku~"

"SIALAN!"

Fang menerjang Boboiboy, memulai perkelahian diantara mereka berdua. Akhirnya, gulat pun dimulai–diiringi dengan beragam sumpah serapah.

"SINI, PUKUL KALAU BERANI!"

"BUAT APA TAKUT?! ANAK CICAK!"

"SEPATU BAU KAKI!"

"IKAN NILA!"

"BADAK CULA SATU!"

Dan berbagai umpatan random meluncur dari mulut mereka, bersamaan dengan pukulan yang ditujukan satu sama lain. Mereka berhasil menimbulkan suasana gaduh–padahal sekarang masih dini hari. Beberapa pengunjung yang menginap di kamar sekitar mereka mulai terbangun, sementara satpam yang berada diluar hanya menghela nafas.

_Ini sudah kedua kalinya mereka bergaduh,_

Batin satpam itu, sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang dihuni duo anak rusuh–ingin menjewer mereka seperti yang kemarin ia lakukan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Estupido**

**By : Nataliezore**

**Disclaimer : Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, Bahasa Indonesia, with BBBFang pairing. DLDR. Stay back, I've warned you.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

1\. Hari pertama, 09.30 AM.

Study Tour kali ini _seharusnya _menyenangkan.

Fang sudah mengatur semuanya. Dia ingin menginap di kamar sendiri, menikmati pemandangan di Genting Highland ditengah suasana yang tenang. Seharusnya seperti itu.

Tetapi, semuanya berubah menjadi berantakan berkat Ying dan Yaya–duo fujoshi yang sedang berusaha membantunya. Mereka berhasil mengubah daftar kamar murid secara diam-diam, dan menurut Fang itu adalah hal yang gila. Dan kau tahu siapa yang sekarang sekamar dengan Fang?

Boboiboy–rival sejatinya, atau bisa dibilang orang yang ia sukai.

"Ini kunci kamarmu,"

Fang tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang tengah menyodorkan sebuah kunci. Sebuah senyuman ganjil terpatri di wajah gadis itu, dengan manik hitam yang memandangnya dengan jahil.

Fang mendengus, lalu tangannya meraih kunci itu dan mengambilnya. Ying yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh, lalu tersenyum. "Ayolah, aku dan Yaya hanya berusaha membantu."

Lelaki bersurai hitam berantakan itu memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu menjawab dengan nada sarkastik. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, ini benar-benar menyusahka–"

"Hei, kau sudah dapat kunci kamarnya?"

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy menepuk pundak Fang, dan lelaki berwajah oriental itu tentu saja kaget–dengan wajah yang perlahan memanas. Boboiboy kelihatannya tidak menyadari perubahan warna wajah Fang, namun Ying _tentu saja _tahu.

"Menyusahkan, ya," Ying menyeringai, berbicara dengan setengah berbisik. "kau seharusnya melihat dirimu sendiri. Merah tuh muka."

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy angkat bicara–tidak mendengar bisikan Ying terhadap Fang. "Oh iya, sekarang belum boleh masuk ke kamar hotel, kita akan makan siang dan jalan-jalan dulu, nanti sore baru bisa _check-in._"

"Begitukah? Baiklah, seharusnya Yaya sudah ada di dalam bis. Aku akan menyusulnya, selamat tinggal!" Perempuan itu langsung beranjak pergi, berjalan keluar dari lobby hotel–meninggalkan Fang dan Boboiboy berdua.

Fang bersumpah dia sedang mati-matian untuk menahan diri agar tidak meninju wajah gadis itu.

* * *

2\. Hari pertama, 08.48 PM.

"Huah, lelahnya!"

Boboiboy merentangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha meregangkan badannya yang terasa remuk. "Tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan, mana kunci kamarnya?"

Fang yang masih berjalan di belakangnya hanya berdecak "Sabar sedikit! Menurutmu, barang-barang ini nggak berat, apa?!" dia mengangkat kedua tas yang penuh dengan pakaiannya dengan susah payah–menunjukkan rasa susahnya. Boboiboy terkekeh.

"Terserah kau, lah," Tangan lelaki bersurai kecokelatan itu terangkat, menunjukkan telapak tangannya. "Sini, lemparkan kuncinya."

Fang segera mengambil kunci yang berada di kantongnya, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Boboiboy. Dengan sigap, ia menangkapnya lalu membuka pintu kamar mereka berdua. Namun–

"Eh?"

Boboiboy mengerjapkan kedua matanya–memandangi kamar hotel yang akan ditinggalinya selama lima hari kedepan. Kamarnya terlihat mewah dan rapi, itu hal yang bagus. Tetapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget.

Fang yang kerepotan membawa tasnya mendengus jengkel, karena Boboiboy masih saja berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah kaget. "Cepat masuk, sialan!"

"Sebaiknya kau lihat dulu kamar kita." Mata Boboiboy masih saja berpendar, seakan-akan kamar itu adalah hal paling aneh yang pernah dilihatnya. Fang hanya berdecak pelan, lalu ikut melihat ke dalam.

Tunggu.

Seharusnya kamarnya terdiri atas dua kasur _single bed_.

"K-kenapa kasurnya jadi cuma satu, dan ukurannya _king size _begini?"

Dan Fang sangat tahu, ini bagian dari rencana duo fujoshi yang diyakini tengah tertawa laknat akan nasib mereka berdua.

* * *

3\. Hari pertama, 09.32 PM.

Boboiboy merebahkan badannya ke kasur–melepas rasa lelah setelah berjalan-jalan seharian. Dia sudah merapihkan bajunya di lemari hotel, dan hal yang benar-benar ingin dilakukannya adalah tidur. Matanya tertutup, dengan kesadaran yang perlahan menghilang, namun–

"Minggir!"

–tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengganggunya yang sudah siap untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

Boboiboy membuka sebelah mata, mendapati rivalnya yang baru selesai mandi memandangnya dengan wajah jengkel yang malah terlihat manis. Rambutnya yang biasa mencuat ke segala arah agak turun karena dibasahi air. Tubuhnya terlihat ramping dibalut piyama tipis, dan Boboiboy benar-benar ingin me–

OY INI BUKAN FIC RATE M.

"Apaan sih?" Boboiboy menjawab dengan nada malas. "Mau tidur, nih,"

"Kau sama sekali nggak menyisakan tempat, aku juga mau tidur!" Fang mendudukkan diri di sisi kasur, masih dengan wajah kesalnya. Lelaki bersurai cokelat yang hampir tertidur itu hanya menguap, lalu bergumam pelan sebagai respon.

"Dibawah saja. Pakai karpet untuk alas, atau apalah, terserah."

_Son of a bitch._

Fang berdiri di atas kasur berukuran _king size _itu, lalu menendang tubuh Boboiboy kuat-kuat–sampai-sampai ia terjungkal dan terjatuh. Lelaki bersurai hitam gelap itu menyeringai, lalu segera tidur–memastikan Boboiboy tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun tempat di kasurnya.

"APAAN SIH!"

Boboiboy berteriak dengan emosi, melihat Fang yang sudah mengambil seluruh jatah tempat. "Tidur saja dibawah, pakai alas apa saja, terserah. Aku mau tidur, selamat malam."

"MINGGIR, SIALAN! DIBAWAH DINGIN!"

"Jadi Boboiboy yang pemberani sekarang sudah takut dingin?" Fang menyeringai, dengan senyuman meremehkan. "Wah, lemah sekali."

Bendera perang sudah dikibarkan, pemirsa!

Dalam waktu yang tidak lama, suara gaduh dan barang-barang berjatuhan mulai terdengar dari kamar mereka–padahal hari sudah malam dan orang-orang sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Seorang satpam yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar Boboiboy dan Fang hanya berdecak malas dan mulai bergerak.

_Siap-siap saja mereka._

Satpam itu merenggangkan tangannya, lalu berjalan pergi menuju kamar yang semakin lama semakin berisik itu.

**.**

**TBC (?)**

**.**

* * *

A/N : SATU LAGI CERITA RANDOM DARI SAYA~ *tebar bunga* *dibakar masa*

Huah, saya bener-bener kepincut sama pairing ini. Boboiboynya ketjeh, Fangnya tsun-tsun unyu gitu. HAHAHA MAK SAYA MENGGILA/apa

Setelah ngepublish fic saya yang 12 Months, entah kenapa saya langsung kepikiran buat masukin mereka jadi sekamar. Mengingat mereka ini suka bersaing, kalau dipikir-pikir jika digabungin pasti bisa rusuh! *dihajar warga sekampung*

Ini... penuh dengan curse words dan umpatan random. Saya sendiri juga malu sendiri ngebacanya - APA YANG SAYA PIKIRKAN WAKTU NGETIK FIC INIII *gebrak meja*

Keep or Delete?


	2. Second Day

7\. Hari kedua, 13.48.

"Jadi, anak-anak, kita akan makan siang terlebih dahulu. Setiap meja diisi dua orang, pilih saja orang yang kau suka."

Yaya yang mendengar perkataan sang guru langsung menarik lengan Ying dan Gopal ke pojokan–seakan-akan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang amat sensitif. Gadis berhijab pink itu berbisik, "Oke, aku punya rencana."

"Rencananya apa?" Gopal bertanya–kenapa bisa ada dia? Rupanya kawan Boboiboy yang satu ini baru saja ikut dalam rencana menyatukan Boboiboy dan Fang. Yaya menyeringai.

"Kau dengar kan tadi? Guru bilang, setiap meja diisi dua orang–dan tentu saja kalian tahu apa yang aku maksud. Satukan Boboiboy dan Fang!"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk secara bersamaan, lalu berjalan pergi ke posisi masing-masing. Ying dan Yaya duduk bersama seperti biasa, sementara Gopal–

"Gopal, ayo duduk!"

–dia harus memutar otak agar Boboiboy mau duduk bersama Fang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Estupido**

**By : Nataliezore**

**Disclaimer : Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, Bahasa Indonesia, with BBBFang pairing. DLDR. Stay back, I've warned you.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

5\. Hari kedua, 08.25 AM.

Babak belur.

Wajah Boboiboy babak belur.

Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang kegaduhan semalam? Semua orang tentu saja tahu. Satpam berusaha melerai Boboiboy dan Fang, tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil, dan yang ada pertengkaran mereka semakin menggila. Saling mengumpat, melemparkan barang-barang–bahkan pegas yang berada di kasur mereka juga rusak.

Boboiboy dan Fang bahkan dengan tidak sengaja mencakar dan melempar gelas hotel ke satpam tersebut.

Satpam itu sempat berteriak, membuat keadaan semakin rusuh. Boboiboy dan Fang bukannya membantu dan meminta maaf malah menyalahkan satu sama lain. Orang-orang terbangun, dan pihak hotel juga ikut gusar.

Mereka meminta Boboiboy dan Fang untuk membayar karena telah mengganggu kenyamanan hotel.

Siapa coba anak SMA yang rela mengeluarkan uang untuk alasan _absurd _seperti itu? Mending buat beli pulsa, terus internetan seharian. Tapi tentu saja mereka harus membayar–jika tidak ingin ditendang keluar dari hotel secara paksa.

Seluruh murid yang tengah berkumpul di _lobby _untuk menunggu bis masih asyik membicarakan aksi duo rusuh yang berhasil membuat hotel gempar. Berbagai komentar saling bermunculan, dan itu membuat Boboiboy dan Fang tidak nyaman.

"Aku yang berada satu lantai dibawah mereka dengar, lho! Semalam berisik sekali."

"Kasihan juga harus bayar ke pihak hotel, nanti pulang-pulang nggak bisa bawa oleh-oleh."

"Mereka berdua keren, tapi kalau disatuin bisa gempa bumi juga."

"Ganteng-ganteng kok rusuh, coba kalau kalem dikit–pasti kugebet."

Boboiboy mendengus kesal, dia sendiri tengah duduk di salah satu meja dengan kepala yang bertumpu di sebelah tangan. Wajahnya terlihat kusut–karena masalah uang yang harus dibayar ke pihak hotel, mungkin?

"Galau amat. Kalau uangmu kurang, nanti kutambahin, deh." Gopal yang duduk disebelahnya berusaha memberi semangat–dengan senyuman lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Boboiboy hanya menghela nafas.

"Nggak usah, utangmu kepada Tok Aba masih banyak. Lebih baik kau pakai buat membayar."

Gopal berdecak, memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya, terima kasih telah mengingatkan. Jadi, kenapa masih murung?"

"Ini tentang Fang," Lelaki bersurai cokelat gelap itu mengambil nafas berat.

Gopal sempat terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Boboiboy. Jujur saja, dia sendiri tidak akan kuat kalau harus melihat kawannya suram seharian gara-gara anak raven _sok _galak itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit di benaknya.

"Nanti akan kubicarakan dengan Ying dan Yaya. Mungkin mereka bisa membantu."

Boboiboy menelan ludah–sadar karena ide itu bisa jadi adalah ide terburuk yang pernah ada.

* * *

6\. Hari kedua, 08.26.

Yaya memandang wajah Fang yang agak membiru di beberapa bagian. Gadis berhijab pink itu menghela nafas, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Ia menyenderkan badannya di kursi–wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Fang, rencana menyatukan kalian ini seharusnya untuk _mendekatkan _kalian," Jemari Yaya memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan, nada frustasi meluncur dari mulutnya. "_bukan _untuk menghancurkan sebagian properti hotel–apalagi _mencakar _seorang satpam."

Ying yang duduk di sebelah Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat–menyetujui perkataan Yaya. "Ini nggak benar, seharusnya berjalan dengan mudah."

"Lalu harus bagaimana?" Fang menghela nafas, wajahnya terlihat murung.

Yaya menepuk pundak Fang, menunjukkan rasa simpatinya kepada lelaki beramat violet gelap itu. mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut. "Tenang saja, kami masih punya banyak rencana–dan kupastikan ini _berhasil_"

Dengan perlahan, senyuman lembut itu berubah menjadi seringaian–persis seperti serigala yang kelaparan. Fang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ying, dan gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

_Ini akan mengerikan,_

–batin Fang, dengan ekspresi wajah yang sarat akan ketakutan.

* * *

8\. Hari kedua, 13.56.

Boboiboy terduduk dengan wajah canggung, memandangi Fang yang berada di hadapannya. Lelaki bersurai hitam legam itu tengah membolak-balikan menu, bersiap untuk memesan. Mata berwarna hitam legamnya bergerak seiring deretan makanan yang terdaftar di menu itu. Sepasang manik _hazel _milik Boboiboy melihatnya dengan tertarik.

Ia selalu berhasil menemukan jutaan bintang menari-nari, bersinar di dalam mata segelap malam milik Fang.

Boboiboy sendiri sebenarnya ingin menyatakan sesuatu, namun akhirnya mulutnya terkunci, ia hanya bisa diam–memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara mengenai apapun. Kejadian dini hari tadi sudah cukup, sungguh.

_"LIHAT PAK SATPAM ITU, BADANNYA TERLUKA! INI GARA-GARA KAU!"_

_"AKU?! SIAPA COBA YANG LEMPAR GELAS TADI?!"_

_"TAPI KAU YANG CAKAR DIA!"_

_"BUKAN SALAHKU!"_

Dan berbagai kalimat berisi sumpah serapah lainnya terlontar dari mulut mereka berdua. Lagipula, sebenarnya Boboiboy mau menghindari Fang dulu untuk hari ini. Namun, Gopal berhasil membuatnya rela untuk duduk bersamanya.

_"Sorry Boboiboy, coba kau lihat mejaku. Aku sudah memesan terlalu banyak makanan–rasanya lapar sekali. Makananmu tidak akan muat. Tuh lihat, meja Fang kosong!"_

Entah itu alasan _absurd _yang sengaja dikarang atau kenyataan, yang pasti Boboiboy tidak menyukainya. Dia tahu benar bahwa ini sudah diseting oleh Ying dan Yaya–yang terlihat tengah memotret meja mereka berdua secara diam-diam.

_Dasar fujoshi sableng, _batin Boboiboy.

Dan satu hal lagi, lelaki bersurai cokelat gelap itu juga selalu merasakan detak jantungnya yang menjadi tidak beraturan gara-gara Fang. Boboiboy menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan tipis di kedua pipinya.

Sementara Fang?

Dia masih saja asyik memperhatikan menu yang dipegangnya. Jarinya perlahan menyusuri daftar menu dihadapannya–sampai sekarang masih belum memilih apa yang ingin dimakannya. Entah karena memang bingung, atau hanya ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah tidak karuan.

Eh?

Memerah tidak karuan?

* * *

9\. Hari kedua, 14.01.

Setelah memesan makanan, atmosfir berat terasa menggantung diantara Boboiboy dan Fang. Keduanya terlihat tidak ingin angkat bicara–masih merasa tidak enak akan kejadian tadi pagi. Boboiboy mengetukkan jemarinya di meja, sementara Fang asyik bermain dengan handphone yang berada di genggamannya.

_Ini sama sekali nggak bagus._

"Hei, bagaimana kita membayar tuntutan hotel tadi? Patungan?" Boboiboy memutuskan untuk bersuara, setidaknya menghilangkan perasaan canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"Hmm…" Fang hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan, kedua matanya masih berfokus kepada handphone-nya. Boboiboy mendengus.

"Kau sedang apa, sih?!" Tangan Boboiboy bergerak menarik handphone milik Fang, lalu memandang layarnya dengan saksama–sementara empunya hanya berteriak kesal.

"HEI!"

Boboiboy mengerjap pelan, mendapati sebuah game dengan cara bermain seperti monopoly terpampang di layar handphone Fang. Seingatnya, ini–

"Kau… main Let's Get Rich? Katanya nggak suka, ternyata…"

Fang memutar kedua matanya, telinganya terlihat memanas."Iya, puas? Waktu itu kan belum ngerti, cepat kembalikan! Nanti kena _auto_, nih!"

Boboiboy menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita _battle_? Yang kalah bayar tuntutan hotel tadi pagi."

Fang yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam, lalu menimbang-nimbang tawaran tersebut. Kalau patungan memang aman, dia tinggal membayar setengah dari tuntutan hotel–sementara kalau dia melawan Boboiboy, dia bisa saja tidak membayarnya.

Namun ada kemungkinan dia akan membayar _semuanya._

Boboiboy masih menunggu, seringai meremehkan terlihat terpampang di wajahnya. "Kenapa, takut?"

Fang tentu saja merasa jengkel, sudut perempatan terbentuk di dahinya. Wajahnya berusaha membentuk sebuah senyuman sarat akan ancaman. "Takut? Tentu saja tidak. Apalagi denganmu, che."

"Okelah, kalau kau ternyata cukup berani. _Deal_?"

"…_deal_!"

* * *

10\. Hari kedua, 14.05.

Fang menyeringai. Dia punya kartu Class S, juga First Place Dice–keduanya sudah level penuh. Dia juga sudah mahir dalam memainkan game yang satu ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kemenangan sudah berada di genggamannya. Kira-kira bagaimana dengan Boboiboy? Mungkin kartunya masih C, dengan dadu Basic. Fang terkekeh dengan pemikiran itu.

Akhirnya dia berhasil masuk ke _game room _dengan Boboiboy. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengecek skill Boboiboy–pasti payah, dia tahu betul. Namun begitu melihatnya–

S+ Card dan Skull dice, dua-duanya sudah full level. Pendant level S, semuanya juga sudah full.

–wajah Fang langsung memucat.

_S-sialan!_

Boboiboy yang melihat ekspresi Fang hanya bisa menahan tawa. Ia segera menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu sendiri," Boboiboy berkata dengan nada meremehkan. "takut kalah?"

"A-aku akan menang. Lihat saja nanti,"

Dan lelaki bermanik _hazel_ itu bisa menangkap rasa takut di nada bicara Fang.

* * *

12\. Hari kedua, 20.38.

"Sialan, kenapa harus aku yang kalah?!"

Fang masih tidak rela sebagian uangnya harus melayang hanya karena sebuah alasan _absurd._ Kalah main LGR, lalu harus membayar tuntutan hotel. Ini benar-benar memalukan, serius. Dan apalagi dia kalah dari Boboiboy. Itu menambah nilai minus lagi.

Fang masih saja memasang ekspresi jengkelnya–yang Boboiboy akui, itu memang imut. Lelaki bersurai cokelat gelap yang melihatnya mengeluh sedari tadi hanya menghela nafas, lalu merebahkan badannya ke kasur.

"Sudahlah, sportif saja–lalu akui kalau aku lebih keren dari kau."

"Nggak akan! Walaupun kalah, aku tetap saja lebih populer dari kau!"

"Meh, nggak percaya."

"A–hatchyu!"

Boboiboy menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati rivalnya tengah berusaha mengambil tisu terdekat. "Flu?"

"Nggak," Fang segera mengelap hidungnya, lalu berjalan menuju kotak obat-obatan miliknya. "alergi dingin. Kadang-kadang kalau cuacanya menusuk memang seperti ini."

Fang segera meminum obat alerginya–matanya terlihat berair, dengan hidung tersumpal tisu. Dia terlihat menyedihkan. Boboiboy membuka selimutnya, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Sini,"

"Ngapain?"

"Sudahlah, cepat kesini."

Akhirnya Fang menurut. Ia segera beranjak ke kasur, dan tiba-tiba–

Hup!

–Boboiboy memeluknya erat, dengan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Fang yang kaget sontak wajahnya memanas, mungkin ada asap mengepul keluar dari telinganya. Ia berkata dengan terbata-bata, "A-apaan, sih?!"

"Kalau seperti ini kan lebih hangat," Boboiboy berkata seolah dia merasa biasa saja, padahal jantungnya terasa mau meledak. "diamlah, aku hanya mencoba membantu."

Tidak terdengar suara bersin dari Fang lagi. Sepertinya, anak itu sudah tidak terlalu kedinginan–terima kasih atas tindakan Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy,"

"Hmm?"

"…terima kasih."

Dan Fang mendapati bahwa Boboiboy sudah tertidur pulas–masih dengan posisi memeluknya dengan erat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

11\. Hari kedua, 14.07.

Yaya dan Ying memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan dengan wajah gregetan. Satu meja? Sudah. Makan bersama? Sudah. Hanya berdua? Sudah.

KENAPA NGGAK LANGSUNG BILANG SAJA KALAU MEREKA MENCINTAI SATU SAMA LAIN?!

Ying berujar, "Bukannya langsung ngaku, ini malah aduan LGR. Mereka ini gimana, sih?!" Yaya hanya manggut-manggut sebagai respon.

"Aku punya rencana cadangan, besok kita ke Skyway, kan?"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

A/N : SAYA KEMBALI LAGI~~

Muehehehe, nggak nyangka para warga fandom BBB sekalian memiliki respon yang baik sama fic random saya! Ah terima kasih semuanya, padahal awalnya mau di update minggu depan karena ada tugas bikin makalah yang udah kepepet deadline, tapi akhirnya keburu juga untuk di publish minggu ini~

Terima kasih atas review kalian semua, kalian berhasil mendorong semangat saya! Maaf nggak sempat dibalas satu per satu, tapi saya sudah baca semua review-nya, kok. Semoga nggak kapok baca fic bikinan saya/apa, padahal awalnya fic ini mau saya delete :"D

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, atau mungkin ide untuk chapter selanjutnya, soalnya entah kenapa kepala saya dipenuhi sama tumpukan tugas :")

And the last of all, mind to RnR?


End file.
